What Do You Wish For?
by Sir5er
Summary: The Axis Powers are still trapped on that deserted island. But when Italy discovers a magical bottle with a genie inside, the Allies are after Italy!


It seemed like the Axis and the Allies would never get off this island. The Axis Powers sat around a campfire, and, not to be outdone, the Allies made campfire sites, too.

"S'mores are supposed to have chocolate…" America mumbled. "And this should be a party…we should like…..mingle…"

Russia and China looked over from their separate campfire. They thought that the war should be won their way, so they were having a disagreement from the other three.

Britain replied quite plainly, "Frankly, I don't have anything to talk about with them."

America shook his empty can of coca-cola and sighed. "Is there, like, a convenience store nearby, dudes?"

France smiled, "A block or so in from the beach, you'll find some vending machines, mon ami!"

America smiled back, "Oh, yeah? Great! Save me my portion, will ya? Be right back!" He stood up and walked into the jungle.

"Ok!" France and Britain sang in unison, but glared at each other.

Britain mumbled, "Don't leave me here with this frog…"

"Don't rush!" France called. "Take your time~…." France started to eat some of America's portion of the s'mores.

Britain noticed and scoffed. "Hey, leave him something to eat, frog!"

France chuckled, "Honhon you snooze, you lose, it's his fault for walking away. Besides, he needs to watch what he eats, non?"

Britain made a face that read, _Oh, I see…_"And what are you going to tell him when he gets back?"

* * *

Germany sighed as Italy stirred the seaweed pasta, "When I said to eat less carbohydrates, I meant real food, Italy."

"That'sa not fair, Germany!" Italy whined.

Italy ate right out of the pot of boiling seaweed pasta, and giggled. He happened to look down in the sand, where Germany had reached to pick up his canteen. "Hm?" he started to dig in the sand.

"What in the world are you doing?" Germany asked, slightly annoyed in being buried a little in sand. Japan lightly brushed the sand off himself, a little less annoyed.

Italy mustered all his strength to pull out the strange, shiny metal object in the sand. Finally, it gave out and Italy fell on his back on the sand, a metal bottle in his hands. Italy sat up and looked over the bottle.

"What do we have here?" Germany wondered out loud, staring at the bottle in Italy's hands. "Ist that beer?" he asked, a little too desperate.

Italy shook the bottle. A slight thud sounded from it.

Japan tilted his head, in curiosity. "A message, perhaps?" he asked.

Germany sighed in disappointment. "Ist it the one we sent last week?"

Italy shrugged. "There'sa something inside!" he seemed excited and yanked out the cork in the top of the bottle. Suddenly, the force of something inside blew Italy, Germany and Japan off their seats and onto their backs on the sand. Smoke of purple shot up into the air and seemed to cause hurricane-like winds to blow.

"What the hell ist that?!" Germany shouted over the winds.

"Perhaps Italy has awoken an angry spirit from inside that bottle!" Japan shouted back.

But the smoke formed into a strange, Arabic man who wore a white turban, purple vest and earrings and jewelry of gold. The man had no feet, but seemed to be attached to the bottle. He spoke very enthusiastically. "Ta-da!" he declared. "Free again, at last!"

The Axis was very confused at this man. Who was he? They stared for a moment, lost in thought. This island just kept getting stranger by the minute. They sat up again.

The man continued, "It's been a thousand years! I'm sure the world has changed and it's just waiting to be explored!"

Germany let out a slight gasp, "A thousand years?"

"Guess my identity!" The man cried, happily. "You have one try!" the man held out his index finger, and waited for two seconds. "No one? Alright, I'll tell you! I'm the famous Genie of the bottle!"

The Axis continued to stare at the strange man.

The man, slightly annoyed, cried, "Maybe this will get your attention! I will grant you any three wishes! You may wish for anything you want!"

"Can you pass the sauce, Italy?" Germany asked, no longer paying attention to this strange man.

Italy sighed and handed the sauce to Germany. "Here you go."

The Genie grew impatient. "Don't you listen when somebody's talking to you?!"

"Oh, come on," Italy said plainly, "You think we believe you?"

"No eye contact!" Germany whispered loudly. "You'll encourage him!"

Japan nodded. "Hai, I agree. He's a little suspicious."

The man leaned closer. "I'm not suspicious! I'm really a genie!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Italy looked up at the man.

"What are you doing?!" Germany whispered angrily. "We have to ignore this guy!"

"I am a genie! For real! And genies don't lie!"

Italy looked suspiciously at the man, narrowing his eyes, unsure if he should believe him. "If you're so magical…." He stood up and pointed at the ground. "Make 10 servings of pasta appear right now!"

The genie seemed more than happy to. "Very good! I shall grant your wish!" He waved his arms and suddenly, in a puff of smoke, 10 bowls of pasta appeared in front of the Axis…OUT OF THIN AIR!

The Axis stared in surprise and wonder. "You weren't kidding, you really are a genie!" Italy cried. He gulped down as much as he could.

Japan's eyes grew wide in shock. Germany slowly looked up to make eye contact with this man who seemed to be telling the truth all this time.

The man smiled. "Now then, let's get down to business; you only have two wishes left!" He held up his index finger and thumb. "So, young masters, what is your next wish?"

The Axis was in a slight shock. They leaned in close to huddle. "What'll we do?" asked Italy.

Germany narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. We can't ask for anything silly. We better ask for money."

Italy frowned. "But that'sa so predictable. Be more creative!"

Germany's eyebrows slanted in annoyance, "At least it's realistic…unlike your mountains of pasta dream…"

Italy smiled, "Si, that wasa great…." He turned to Japan. "What do you think we should wish for, Japan?"

Japan shook his head.

The Genie leaned closer, eager to grant any wish. "Welllllll?" he sang.

Germany sighed, "You blew the first one on pasta…"

Italy shrugged, "I wasa hungry!"

"Sooooo?" asked the genie. "What's gonna be your next wish?"

Japan spoke up, turning slightly to look at the genie. "We need a minute to decide…"

The genie smiled and leaned back, easing up on breathing down on them and said, "Certainly, young masters, take all the time you need! You now have one wish left!" He held up his index finger and seemed very proud.

The Axis, especially Germany gasped.

"Wait! That doesn't count! I didn't make a wish! Take it back!" Italy cried.

The genie shrugged and shook his head. "That's impossible, young master, it's against the rules."

"Where does it say that?" Italy asked, eyebrow raised.

The genie moved the smoke that was attached to the bottle, where his feet should be, to hold up the bottle so Italy could read the inscription on it. "It's right there on the bottle. Please read the third paragraph of the Genie usage instructions."

"Yep, it'sa right there…" Italy mumbled, in disappointment.

"Good~!" The genie sang. "Now that we're on the same page, what's your final wish?"

Germany made two fists. "Do not blow this, Italy! This has to really count!"

Japan sighed. "We have to really think about this, do you have any ideas?" he asked Germany.

"While you all make up your minds, I'll just wait in my bottle…" the genie sighed. He hated to wait. And being coped up in tiny space for a thousand years makes you think.

"Hai," Japan nodded. "That is good idea…"

The genie smiled and slowly formed back into smoke and disappeared inside the bottle and the cork magically went back in. His voice echoed and he mumbled something about it being ticklish….

The Axis surrounded the bottle, as they stared in wonder. "Just to remind you," Germany looked at Italy. "You don't have a vote here…"

"What doesa that mean?! I'ma the one who found the bottle!" Italy whined.

Japan took the bottle from Italy's grasp. "Hm…." He examined the bottle closely.

"Well, then," Italy turned to Germany. "Whadda you gonna wish for, Doitsu?"

Germany crossed his arms. "Hm…" He closed his eyes, in thought. "It would have to be something appropriate….."

Italy suddenly grabbed the bottle and took off into the jungle. "Grazie!" he called back.

"Uh! Hey!" Japan called.

Italy giggled. "Pasta, pasta, lots of pasta!"

Germany and Japan took off after him. "Italy!" Germany called. "Why can't you run this fast in training?!"

* * *

"Did you see that?" asked China.

"Sure I did," Russia smiled. "If it is real, we can't ignoring it…" they stood up.

France took off after them. "I'm on it!"

"Hey!" Britain called after him. "I am not letting him have the advantage!"

Italy ran as fast as he could, smiling wide. But suddenly, France jumped in front of Italy. He gasped and stopped in his tracks.

"Honhon," France laughed. "Hand it over, Little Italy~…" he sang.

"Get out of the town!" Italy hugged the bottle close. "I wanna lotsa pasta! Like, mountains!"

France sighed. "How did I know you were going to say that…?" He moved closer, with an evil, scary grin and laughed creepily.

But just as he was about to grab the bottle, Germany threw a punch and France went flying.

America stood up from bending down, looking at the selection of the vending machines. "Looks like the mingling has begun…."

When Italy opened his eyes, Germany stepped from the dust into focus. "Hand over the bottle, Italy…"

Italy took a few steps back…"You'll have to take it!"

Germany charged Italy. Italy ran for it. "How come you wanna this so badly? Thisa isn't like you at all, Germany. You must have a wish you really wanna him to grant…"

Germany frowned. "That's between me and the genie, now give it up!"

Italy dodged into the bushes, trying to lose Germany. He tripped and the bottle was caught by China. China laughed as he ran the opposite way. Germany exasperated in annoyance. "Get back here!" he helped Italy up and they both ran after China.

China ran deeper into the jungle, but Russia suddenly swiped it from his arms, hanging upside down from an overhead vine.

China realized he was empty handed and turned, taking a kung-fu pose. Russia laughed quietly as he flipped back down. He caressed the bottle in his hands.

China growled. "Get ready, cause I'm going to take you down!"

"Stop it! Now!" France cried. China and Russia looked over at him. He came into the clearing. "What in the world are you both doing? You're preparing to take each other down for a silly wish? Have you lost your minds?"

China and Russia looked down sadly.

France continued, "Have you two forgotten? We are all on the same team…." His eyes watered. "I can't believe….we're fighting each other like we are some sort of enemies…."

Russia was moved. He felt bad. He frowned. "You are right, France."

China shook his head. "We're teammates. We should work together-aru…"

Suddenly, France swiped the bottle out of Russia's hands and took off! "Honhon!"

China and Russia were shocked! China yelled, "You are total sucker! You fell for his act, hook, line, and sinker!"

Russia smiled at him, eerily, "Is that right? Well, so did you…"

* * *

France laughed. _I'm going to ask the genie to make Britain fall in love with moi, honhon! _He thought. But he was so involved in his thoughts; he wasn't watching where he was going and fell down the side of a hill. He finally stopped rolling down and landed sitting down. He was slightly confused, at first. He looked at his hands but the bottle was missing! He gasped and looked around, desperately. The bottle landed about a yard away. He gasped in relief. "There you are, mon ami!"

"Hold it right there!" Britain called. France gasped and looked over at Britain. "Hand over that bottle, frog!" Britain demanded. "And no tricks!"

"Why are you so desperate to get it, black sheep of Europe?" France questioned back.

"Why do you think?" asked Britain. "The same reason as you!"

"Disgusting!" France cried. "How could you think of something so improper?"

"Why does that not surprise me?…" Britain shook his head. "So you were thinking something 'improper', were you?"

"Non! I-" France protested but they both realized the bottle was no longer there!

Russia walked away with the bottle! France and Britain gasped. "Hand it over, right now!" they both cried.

Russia turned and an eerie purple aura surrounded him as he smiled. "It seems you two were doing the catching up, so I wanted to take away the temptation, da?"

China suddenly swung on a vine and took the bottle out of Russia's hand. He jumped off, landed, and took off, disappearing into the jungle. Germany ran past the shocked Britain, France and Russia and they all ran after China.

_I take all, everyone go home!_ China laughed to himself.

Britain felt he had to ask, "Why is he running? We're on the same team. Well, except for Germany. Why don't we make a wish for the team?"

_Hey….when you think about it, that's actually pretty smart…._Germany thought.

Russia and Britain ran faster after China, determined to make a wish for the team.

France winked at Germany, "Good luck~ I hope you find someone to team up with!" and ran ahead.

"What?!" Germany called.

"Britain! Wait for moi!" France called.

"Grr!" Germany growled in frustration. "I'm being abandoned by mein own teammates!"

* * *

China, not paying attention, fell into a pit that Italy had dug. Italy caught the bottle before it had fallen in. He smiled at China. "Ciao!" he sang then ran off.

China made two fists and jumped out. He exhaled in frustration and chased after.

Italy was backed up into a high cliff and with nowhere to go, he turned back to face his pursuers.

"Just hand over the bottle, Italy," Russia cooed.

Italy shook his head.

"Italy!" Germany called.

Italy looked up. Germany and Japan were behind the Allies, on a hill above them.

"Throw the bottle up to us!" Germany called. "We won't make our wish until we get rid of the competition!"

Italy frowned. "You think I'ma a _pirla_? (idiot in Italian) …I'ma not falling for that again!"

"Italy!" Germany called. "You must trust your team!"

Britain smiled. "How interesting….You're so paranoid about this bottle, you don't trust your team!"

"I don't think it's worth the risk…You'll lose your last wish," France sighed and shook his head.

"Handing it over, da?" Russia cooed.

Italy hugged the bottle closer…his lip trembled…

Finally, Italy made his choice. "Ok! Catch it, Axis!" he threw it over the Allies' head towards the Axis. The Allies watched in shock as the bottle sailed over their heads.

Germany prepared to catch it, but instead caught a stuffed _Hello Kitty_ doll! He gasped in surprise. China took off with the bottle over his head.

The Allies were equally as shocked as the Axis. "You rat!" Italy cried as they all chased China through the overgrown jungle. "I wanna mi bottle back!"

China laughed but forgot to watch where he was going and was 'clothes lined' by an overhanging vine! The bottle flew yards away and France caught it. "Merci, very much, mon ami!"

Britain was outraged. "No way in hell are you getting it!" He waved his hand and sparks flew, explosives went off and France was engulfed in smoke. He coughed, trying to see through the smoke.

"Hey! Where did the bottle going?" asked Russia, looking around. The others noticed, too and started to frantically look around. "There!" he pointed to the bottle in the air and it came down.

"We have to get it!" Germany took off with the others in hot pursuit!

The bottle landed roughly on the ground, skipping and bouncing right into Japan's hands!

"Good catch, Japan!" Italy chirped. "I'lla take that off your hands~!"

"Are you crazy?" asked France. "If he would give it to anyone, it would be moi!"

"Nein!" Germany cried. "If he's going to give it to anyone, he would give it to his own team!"

Japan took a step back, slightly flustered.

"Over here, give it to me!" the Allies and two other Axis members said in unison.

"Here, Japan, just give it to me~…" Italy urged with his hands.

"Don't listen to those blokes," Britain urged. "Just give me that bottle, Japan…"

"Toss it here!" France waved his arms above him.

Japan grew sad. "Everyone is so upset….all because of this stupid bottle…."

The others fell silent….what was Japan going to do?

Japan raised it above his head and declared, "Maybe nobody should have it!"

The others gasped, "NO!"

"I think he's serious…." France mumbled out loud. "But he should just give it to moi…"

"Who are you to talk?" mumbled Britain.

Japan was about to throw the bottle against a rock, but Britain cast a spell to stop him. Japan was shocked. "My…body…I can't move…"

Germany and Italy looked over at Britain. "Let him go!" Germany demanded.

"I have this under control," Britain declared.

"What did you do?" asked Italy, his eyes watering. "You just wanna the wish for yourself!"

"Calm down, bloke," Britain reassured. "I've been thinking about it and there's only way to grant everyone's wish…"

The others looked puzzled. How was that possible?

"How?" Italy asked.

Britain smirked. "Easy! For the third and final wish, just wish for endless wishes!"

"Magnifique~!" France cried.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Germany thought out loud.

"Ok, I'm going to pull the cork," Britain told them as everyone gathered around and he held the bottle with one hand and with the other, the cork in the bottle. He yanked it out and purple smoke appeared once again.

"Waiting around is so boring…." The genie complained. "Have you finally decided what you want?"

"Uh huh!" Italy nodded. "We know what we want!"

"Your wish is my command!" The genie bowed.

"Ve~!" Italy cried. "Our last wish is-"

He was interrupted by America, who came out from the jungle and asked, "hey, yo, dudes, can someone give me coins? The vending machines won't take paper money, and I'm like, dying for a drink…"

"I hear you!" the genie smiled. "I'm happy to obey!"

Coins appeared in thin air and landed in America's open palm. He jingled and tossed them in his hand. "Exact change. That's legit!"

"No problem. I found it in the sofa," the genie turned back into purple smoke and disappeared inside the bottle. He laughed and informed them, "still tickles~…." The cork magically went back on top and the bottle started to glow purple and slowly rose into the night sky. "Let's meet again in a thousand years~…" the voice of the genie echoed. The glowing bottle looked like a star shining and burst like a firework in the sky.

America was confused. "Huh?" he asked. "What the heck was that all about?" He looked around as the others stared with their mouths agape in horror and shock, still staring at the sky. "Hello~?" America waved a hand in front of Britain's face. "What's wrong with you guys? Bro?"

**THE END**

**Ok, I took the plot from a series, but I changed the story to fit Hetalia**

**Rate, review and fave/ follow me!**


End file.
